vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
George
George is an Ape monster and is usually depicted as the first or lead protagonist out of The Wrecking Crew, the other two being Lizzie and Ralph. He made his first debut in Rampage (1986), then reappeared in Rampage: World Tour, Rampage 2: Universal Tour, Rampage Through Time, Rampage: Puzzle Attack, and the most recent game in the series, Rampage: Total Destruction. He has made a continuous appearance throughout the series. Description Through each game, George portrays distinctly different physical characteristics. In general he is always depicted with having brown hair with peach coloured skin highlights, a peach coloured skin underbelly, a mohawk-esk tuff sticking out the top of his head, sharp teeth and small beard-like tuffs of fur sticking out either side of his head. History In every Rampage game, George, along with Lizzie and Ralph, are typically mutated into monsters through experiments conducted at Scumlabs (or any other science-related quandary). These experiments go horribly wrong and transform them into giant monsters. This is the generic origin for most monsters that appear in the Rampage franchise. However it differs slightly in each game: Rampage (1986) George was a middle-aged scientist until he became mutated by experimental vitamins, becoming a giant sized gorilla as a result. Coincidentally, Lizzie and Ralph also became mutated into giant monsters. Throughout the game the trio begin to desolate every high-rise city, destroying buildings, gorge civilians, smash vehicles and eradicate offensive military forces which stood in their wake of destruction until they reach Plano, Illinois, the final level of the game. Rampage: World Tour (1997) George's origin is simmilar to his origin in Rampage (1986). This time, he is a scientist working at a Scumlabs facility until an explosion occurred, mutating him into a giant sized ape. George, Lizzie and Ralph, mutated by the blast, travel the world to destroy all of Scumlabs' bases and all of the Scumlabs employees. At the end of the game, the last Scumlabs employee, Dr Elizabeth Veronica, tries to eliminate George with a ray gun, only to have shrunk him and his friends, ending up inside her ship. Rampage 2: Universal Tour (1999) The Wrecking Crew are unplayable at the beginning of the game, as they are all imprisoned in heavy duty cages for the whole world to see. This is because Dr Elizabeth Veronica captured them once they were tiny. They are in Tokyo, London and George was held captive in New York City. He awaits for his rescue when the newer monsters Boris, Curtis and Ruby are created from another explosion created during an experiment in a new lab in Salt Lake City. Once George's cage has been smashed open, he is unlocked as a playable monster. The code to play as George is 'SM14N'. After all of The Wrecking Crew have been freed, they are all playable during the invasion of the aliens when they attempt to conquer the Earth. Rampage: Total Destruction (2006) George was a man in his early 20s until he drank some Scum Soda, causing him to have a violent reaction, transforming him into a giant sized Ape. He is one of the 6 initially playable monsters that broke out of his Cryo-Tube, along with Lizzie, Ralph, Rhett, Ramsey and Gilman. At the end of the game, when George reaches the final Scum Soda base in New York City, a Scum Blimp will try to fire green lasers at him, of which deal a great amount of damage if the rays do make contact with him. Abilities During Rampage (1986) and Rampage: World Tour, George has equal statistics as Ralph and Lizzie. George is a well-rounded monster, with stats rivaling those of Ralph's. George's statistics such as weight have also been the same through every game too. In addition, his climbing skills have always been excellent in the recent Rampage games. In most of the recent Rampage games, when George eats a banana, it replenishes most (or all) of his health. In Rampage: Total Destruction, George has almost equal statistics as Ralph, though George can climb much faster than Ralph. Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters